


We are at work.

by transfiguredtoad



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirty, Meeting, Office AU, Sexting, kind of smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfiguredtoad/pseuds/transfiguredtoad
Summary: Jaime gets bored in meetings.Brienne says she doesn't appreciate it.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	We are at work.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very silly little thing I wrote a few days ago
> 
> hope it makes you smile

Jaime: I want my cock inside you

Brienne: We are at work.

Jaime: I want my cock inside you so hard that you forget your name

Jaime watched across the table as Brienne bit her lip and then proceeded to ignore his message, eyes focussed on their manager, Catelyn Stark.

Jaime: I’m gonna make you come so hard you cry

Jaime: Not cry out my name

Jaime: Actual tears

Brienne: Catelyn is speaking.

Jaime: if I put my fingers in between your thighs right now, would you be wet

Brienne: This is so inappropriate

Jaime felt a small sense of triumph at her lack of full stop at the end of the sentence. He was getting to her. She was definitely wet.

Jaime: I want you to wrap your legs around my head

Brienne: how are we going to manage that one

Jaime considered it. He was strong but not strong enough to hold Brienne’s entire weight around his head, especially while he licked her into oblivion. And lying down was not conducive to having her legs wrapped all the way around his head, which was what he wanted.

Jaime: I’ll be sitting up on my sofa and you can balance your ankles on the back of it

Brienne: I wish you spent as much time thinking of solutions to legal issues as you think about solutions to sex issues

Jaime: we have no sex issues

Jaime: strike that I have an issue with us not having sex right now

Brienne: We’re in a meeting.

Jaime: after this, I’m gonna come to your office and kneel down under your desk and lick you until you come

Jaime: twice

Brienne: twice? Full of yourself Lannister

Jaime: you could be full of me right now

Jaime: imagine how good it would be right now, my cock completely filling you

Jaime: you’re so fucking tight it’s like a vice

Brienne: how are you going to walk out of here with an erection

Jaime nearly snorted out loud. He certainly looked up and made eye contact with Catelyn to suggest he was listening.

Jaime: crawl under the table and sort it out for me

Brienne: why am I with you

Jaime: coz you love my cock

Brienne: yeah your body is the only thing you have going for you

Jaime: and my fingers

Jaime: and my mouth

Jaime: I was going to wake you up with my mouth this morning but you woke up before me

Brienne: all that says to me is that you’re not willing to put in the effort

Jaime: I was tired from putting in all the effort last night!!

Brienne: sorry I forgot you were old

Jaime: did I feel old when I made you come four times last night?

Brienne: yes

Jaime shot a glare over at her. Her lips were twitching.

Jaime: fine

Jaime put his phone down on his lap and began to pay attention to the meeting. It didn’t take long for him to get bored again.

Jaime: I can’t wait to have your legs wrapped around my waist

Jaime: I’m going to fuck you against your office door and make all the walls shake and everyone will know what I’m doing to you

Brienne: no way is that happening

Jaime: did it at least make you wet

Jaime: if you don’t reply I’m going to assume yes

Brienne: you always make me wet

Jaime actually blushed, looking down at the table for a moment. He could have an erection and sext Brienne at a meeting, but the second she suggested she was wet in the meeting? He was blushing like a schoolgirl.

Brienne: are you blushing?

Brienne: omg you are blushing

Brienne: you are so easy

Brienne: I’m aching for you

Brienne: I can’t wait to have you fill me

Brienne: I feel empty when you’re not inside me

Jaime: fuck me Brienne we’re in a meeting

Brienne: I’m so slick when this meeting is finished I’m going to the bathroom to finger myself

Jaime: I’m gonna come in my pants

Brienne: I wish you were sat next to me I want your fingers on my clit

Jaime: you’re wearing trousers it’s very impractical

Brienne: I’m not wearing knickers

Jaime: fuck off

As Jaime looked up to find Brienne’s eyes sparkling, Catelyn called the meeting to an end. Jaime looked at his lap.

Jaime: genuinely how am I supposed to get out of here with an erection


End file.
